


Meeting

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Sequel to Cousins





	Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Re-uploading this since for some reason when I first uploaded it didn't show up! This is for everyone who asked for more :)

The two cousins sat at the counter in the diner that was a frequent eating spot for team Gibbs. 

A few spots away sitting at one of the booths were two blonde’s deep in conversation, every once in a while one of them would wildly start gesturing with their hands in excitement. 

“Are we sure this was a good idea?” Nick asked Luke, both of them a little bewildered watching their girlfriends. 

“Not really..” Luke popped a french fry into his mouth without taking his eye off the two woman. “But they’re happy and getting along?”

“Yes but at the expense of our brains frying!” Nick groaned. 

“So you have no idea what the hell they're talking about either?” Luke said with a chuckle.

“Not a damn clue.” Nick said with a grumble. “I say we stay over here where it’s safe.”

“Nick.” Luke gave him an amused look. “It’s not dangerous-”

“You can’t talk-” He interrupted. “It was your idea to move away from them!”

Luke shrugged. “Their conversation was hurting my head trying to keep up, I mean I witnessed Penelope and our team member Reid go back and forth but there was at least some part of it I understood-”

“So you have no idea about computers and what was it they said? Some decoding crap?” 

“Nope.” Luke waved down the waitress for another milkshake for both of them. They’d regret it later, but they needed the chocolate right now. 

“How long do we sit here?” Nick whispered, like the two woman would hear them.

“No idea man, no idea.”

* * *

_ “What if she doesn’t like me?” Ellie mumbled to Nick as they were about to walk into the diner.  _

_ Nick gave her hand a squeeze. “Trust me, from what Luke has told me there isn’t many people Penelope doesn’t like.” _

_ “I just-” Ellie sighed in frustration. “I want her to like me, if not then it’ll probably become awkward and it’ll affect your relationship with Luke-” _

_ “Babe.” Nick stopped right at the door, grabbing her other hand pulling her against him. “She’s going to love you, it’s hard not to.” _

_ Ellie gave him a shy smile, one he didn’t see often but it always made his heart jump.  _

_ “And if she doesn’t?” _

_ “Then I’ll make up some lie to get out of it, and I’ll sort the rest out later.” _

_ Ellie’s smile grew. “As much as I wouldn’t want you to lie to Luke..you’d do that for me even if it’s for something silly?” _

_ “Of course.” Nick kissed her softly. “And it’s not silly if it matters to you, Ellie.”  _

_ Nick’s phone suddenly vibrated with a text. He let go of her hands to take it out. _

_ ‘Stop sucking face with your girl and get in here’ _

_ He chuckled and showed Ellie the text who let out a little laugh.  _

_ Nick grabbed her hand again and walked into the diner, right away spotting Luke sitting next to a blonde wearing bright clothes. He expertly hid the slight shock he felt as they walked over. Nick knew Luke never had a ‘type’ before, usually dating whatever girl just caught his interest, but from everything he learned from Luke about Penelope, and the bright colored vibrant clothes she wore, Luke had never dated anyone like her before. Then again, who was he to talk. Ellie wasn’t like anyone he’d ever dated before either. _

_ “You must be the ‘amazing’ Penelope Garcia.” Nick said, turning on the charm as he walked up to the table. _

_ Penelope grinned. “Amazing huh? I’ll have to remember that-” Luke groaned from beside her. “-And you’re Nick Torres, the cousin I heard nothing about until a few weeks ago!” _

_ Nick chuckled at her teasing tone. He already liked her. It was obvious she kept Luke on his toes, just what his cousin needed.  _

_ “This is my girlfriend Ellie.” Nick sat down, pulling a suddenly shy Ellie in beside him.  _

_ “Hi.” Ellie smiled at Penelope. “Luke told us a lot about you.”  _

_ Penelope gave Luke a sly grin making the man roll his eyes but he had a smile on his face.  _

_ “Luke told me some things too, so you really worked for the NSA? You have to tell me  _ everything _ you can! I always wondered what it’d be like-” _

_ And suddenly both woman were locked into a conversation of their own going from Ellie working at the NSA, to Penelope’s skills, to cute animal videos they both saw, to Doctor Who, to decoding software.  _

_ Nick and Luke eventually escaped to the counter when their brains felt like they were frying trying to keep up.  _

* * *

Back at the table both woman were laughing at their boyfriends running away. 

Penelope’s eyes looked over both men. “So am I the only one who thinks there must be some good genes running in that family?”

Ellie choked on her soda trying not to laugh. “I said the same thing when I first met Luke!” 

“Oh good.” Penelope grinned. “So I wasn’t the only one checking out someone else's boyfriend.”

Ellie covered her mouth to not alert the boys with her laughter. “Trust me, I don’t blame you.” 

“God I could just  _ eat _ him up.” 

This time she couldn’t contain her laughter, making their boyfriends turn sharply in their direction. Ellie liked her, that’s for sure. 

* * *

“Hey Newbie!” Penelope called from their table. “We have to head to Rossi’s soon.”

Luke nodded. “Don’t worry I didn’t forget.” 

“Uh..Newbie?” Nick questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

Luke rolled his eyes with a chuckle. “Penelope wasn’t too happy when I first joined the team, I had come in after her best friend left, and if there’s one thing she doesn’t like it’s change. So she gave me the nickname ‘Newbie’.”

“But I remember you talking about that guy Simmons, isn’t he the ‘newbie’.” 

Luke let out a laugh. “Yeah Matt is more new to the team, but once Penelope gives you a nickname she sticks to it, and I got use to it a while ago.” 

Nick looked at him oddly but nodded his head. 

* * *

Nick laid back in bed, hands resting behind his head as he watched Ellie brush her hair in the mirror resting on the back of the bedroom door. 

She raised an eyebrow at him, seeing him staring at her in the mirror. “What?”

He shrugged. “Just admiring.” 

She chuckled and shook her head. “I’m sure.”

“So you and Penelope got along, see there was nothing to worry about.” 

Ellie stuck her tongue out at him, putting down the brush and climbing into bed right away scooching close to him. Nick wrapped an arm around her as she laid on his chest. If there was one thing he loved about night time, it was having Ellie cuddled up to him, something he wasn’t a fan of with past girls. With them he had liked his space, he wasn’t big on the touchy feely stuff. But Ellie he always had this  _ need _ to touch. 

“She’s hilarious.” Ellie smiled. “She reminds me of Abby too. In your words, their both like unicorns.”

Nick rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah she’s cool.”

Ellie lifted her head, a teasing glint in her eye. “So is your brain okay?”

Nick groaned. “Were we that obvious?”

She laughed. “I’m sorry for our nerd talk.” 

He moved them so Ellie was under him, she blinked in shock at the sudden change of position. 

Nick grinned down at her. “I like when  _ you _ talk nerd.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Ellie gave him an amused smile. “Only you would find my ‘nerd’ talk a turn on.” Her tone suddenly turned teasing. “It just must  _ kill _ you at work sometimes.”

He glared down at her. “Wait..you do that on purpose don’t you!”

Ellie laughed loudly, Nick rolled off her with a groan. 

“You’re mean Ellie, cruel!” 


End file.
